


Sensual Relations

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anilingus, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, M/M, Massage, Mermaid Ayasegawa Yumichika, Mermaid Mucus Can Be Used as Lube?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prolonged Eye Contact, Rimming, Scratching, Trans Character, Trans Madarame Ikkaku, Trans Male Character, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Yumichika wants to prove to his partner how beautiful he really is.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku
Series: IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996849
Kudos: 5





	Sensual Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I considered tagging all the difference aspects of this, but it's body worship in that Ikkaku's _entire body_ gets some worship.
> 
> Again, Yumichika is in his mermaid form I designed for Legs (this is noncanon to that story) and Ikkaku is a post-top trans man.
> 
> Also, as a warning in case it's something you don't generally feel good about, long/sharp talons will be entering bodily orifices. (Disclaimer: no orifices were hurt in the making of this fic.)

His lips felt soft against plush, iridescent ones as they moved sweetly. He pulled away, a slender hand coming up to cup the other man's face. "I love you, Ikkaku. I'm incredibly grateful such a beautiful creature as yourself allows me to be around them."

Dark eyes shifted away from his, head turning away from his touch. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Besides," a rough hand took the pale one holding his face, "you're far more beautiful, Yumichika." He moved closer to place a small kiss to slick lips, but a nimble finger pressed against them, stopping him.

"Ikkaku..." Iridescent hands framed his partner's face, making him hold the gaze of violet eyes. "Look at me, Ikkaku." His voice was quiet yet commanding. He stared into eyes dark like coffee, deep like unexplored caverns well beneath the ocean's surface. Staring into those earthy depths felt like he could touch his very soul, the way they pulled him in until it was just the two of them, forever, always. Those black pine irises held him in that moment for who knew how long, but he hoped his intentions could be made clear through his own. "I speak only the truth. You _are_ the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, more so than any in all the land, the sky, the sea..."

His partner took his slender hands in his own, pulling them away gently. He wouldn't meet his gaze again. "You're just being weird."

A melodious hum swam its way through his lips from deep within his chest. "Are you really that unsure of my judgement? Do I need to prove myself to you? Show you just how beautiful you are?"

His partner still wouldn't meet his gaze again, pinching his lips as roses bloomed across his face.

"Ikkaku. Look at me."

The other man pushed his fingers through dark, silken hair, focusing on the way the locks flowed through his fingers.

_"Look at me._ Look at me, love." He framed that well defined face in his slick hands again, turning it to look at him. When those dark eyes met his again, he smiled; "You _are_ beautiful." His hands caressed his face, talons lightly grazing his scalp. He moved his hands higher, caressing a smooth scalp. He grazed his talons along the skin there, eliciting a small shiver from his partner. He smoothed his hands over his partner's bare scalp, his fingertips rubbing small circles along his skull. "I love how smooth you keep your head. It feels very nice and your dedication to keeping your head shaved so close all the time is admirable." He trailed the edges of his talons along his partner's scalp again, but his hands were taken away again.

"I get it; I'm bald. You got a fetish or something?"

He slung his arms around his partner's neck, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other swirling lazy circles into his scalp. "An Ikkaku fetish, maybe?"

Thin brows came together, but plush lips met his, silencing any dissent he would have given.

"It takes dedication and commitment to keep your head so smooth, a trait like that is very admirable within a man." He gently rubbed his partner's scalp, easing out any tension he could from the top down, talons lightly grazing him every so often. He gently pulled his partner's head towards him, kissing the top of it. "I love this part of you."

His partner sighed, but he wouldn't be deterred.

Nimble fingers trailed down to rub loving circles into his partner's brow, coaxing the muscles there into relaxation. He placed a small kiss to a large forehead, fingers caressing defined cheekbones and a slim nose bridge. "Your cheekbones are quite beautiful; I love the way they look under your eyes, the way they feel to touch." He placed a kiss under each eye, fingers trailing over soft lips. The edges of his talons grazed his partner's face as he caressed those lips, pressing the pads of his fingers into them gently, admiring the colour that rushed back into them when he lifted them. "Your lips are so soft and give the sweetest kisses." He pressed his lips to his partner's giving a slow, sensual kiss to the one he loved.

When he pulled away, his partner's rosy flush had deepened and while he still didn't meet that gaze of lavendars, he bit his lip. His shoulders were tense but they didn't hunch up around him, so his lover took his chin in hand to lift it up.

He kissed his partner's lips again, trailing his mouth down to kiss his chin, his jaw. "Your face, your jawline, sharp, rugged, masculine. I love the way it defines your faces." He trailed kisses all along his partner's jawlinem giving loving nips to it occasionally as his talons lightly grazed the back of his partner's head. "I love the way you carry yourself; the way in which you're so sure of yourself, another kiss to soft lips, nipping at one gently before pulling back to look into dark roasted eyes. "Look at me, Ikkaku."

Those coffee eyes slowly met his, blunt, white teeth worrying a soft lips. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to get lost in those round fields of wisteria, not saying anything. He felt pinned down by his lover's gaze, feeling the need to look away but unable to.

The sea creature kissed his lips again, then his jaw, then trailed kisses all along his neck and throat, leaving loving nips occasionally as his hands came up to grasp his partner's shoulders. He squeezed the thick shoulders in his grip, rubbing and kneading them with the heels of his palms as his mouth trailed down even further. He placed a kiss to each shoulder, massaging them slowly and firmly even more. "Your shoulders are so strong." He nipped lightly at one shoulder, talons lightly grazing the other. "You have such passion for everything you do, especially the ways in which you love me." He placed many soft, gentle kisses to those shoulders, swiping a warm tongue up the side of his partner's neck to whisper in his ear, "So beautiful."

His partner shivered at the feeling of his breath on his ear, breathing a sharp intake of air. Goosebumps sprang up all along his skin, making him tingle down his neck and chest.

He trailed his kisses down, still rubbing any tension he could out of the human's shoulders, until he reached a prominent collarbone where he placed many small, sweet kisses followed by nimble fingers and grazing talons. His hands caressed his partner's collar before slowly moving down, rubbing wide circles into a broad chest, his lips following. He stroked blushed nipples as he trailed kisses down his partner's chest, taking one into his mouth to lightly suck. He swirled his tongue around it a few times, hearing his partner gasp, before moving to the other to do the same. A wet tongue swiped up a plush pectoral, fingers rubbing and twisting hard nipples between them. He trailed his talons along the lines of his partner's chest, following them with his lips and tongue until he came down to the faded scars just under that thick chest. He kissed both scars, stroking them with his slender fingers. "You've worked so hard to just be yourself, living every moment in such authenticity. Your drive to be true is so beautiful. I love this part of you."

His partner's breath stuttered, pausing fora moment when slick hands pushed him gently to lie on his back. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the violet orbs that seemed to peer into his very soul.

He kneaded the plush muscles under his hands, placing small kisses all along that broad chest, kissing nipples and the scars that lined it underneath those pectorals. "Your chest is so beautiful." He rubbed wide, deep circled into those large pecs, trailing his lips down to a sculpted midsection, lightly grazing his talons along the skin he kissed. He felt the shivers that ran through his partner and he kissed and caressed everything within reach on that broad, tapering torso. He kissed his partner's naval, nipping the skin lightly as he kneaded the abdomen underneath his hands. "You always work so hard to keep such a finely carved body; I feel so privileged to lay my hands on such a beautiful work of art."

His partner shifted almost uncomfortably with his words, closing his eyes as another soft kiss was pressed to his lower stomach.

He inhaled deeply, sliding his nose slowly up his partner's torso, talons lightly grazing along the skin there as he took in his partner's scent. Sharp teeth nipped lightly as his collarbone before it was tenderly licked to smooth the small marks. He buried his face into the crook of his partner's neck, breathing his strong scent in deeply. "I love the way you smell, Ikkaku," he breathed against his neck, feeling his partner shiver and tense as he gently rubbed long strokes into his abs and pecs. "Like rough minerals soaked in glistening oils, spikes of fresh cloves." He slid a flat, hot tongue slowly up the side of his partner's neck, softly twisting a blushed nipple between his fingers to make him jerk and quiver when that bare head turned to expose more of his neck to him. Nibbling gently on an earlobe, he breathed, "So beautiful."

A moan escaped from the lips of his partner, soft, deep, and quiet, as he shivered at his lover's warm breath ghosting over his ear. He squirmed for a moment before leaning into that loving touch, his spine jerking as his nipple was pinched softly once more. His skin was slowly becoming hot to the touch, the roses blooming across his face creeping down his neck to blossom across the planes of his chest.

A slick hand gently took a large, warm one into its grasp, the sea creature holding it sitting up to press a kiss to the back of it. "I love your hands, so large they're able to take almost my entire face within their grasp." He placed many kisses along the inside of a broad palm, poking his tongue between the middle fingers before sliding his lips along the many rough patches of his partner's palm once more. "Your hands have so many scars and callouses, so rough and masculine." He pressed moist lips to the center of that braod palm again. "You always work so hard, throwing yourself into everything you do, no matter how tough it is. Your hands have become so rough through all your labour and strife, but you're always so gentle with me." He pressed that large palm to his face, beathing deeply before pressing multiple open mouthed kisses along it. "Your hands are always so rough to the touch, but the tenderness you have for me, even in secret, is so beautiful." He looked to his partner again, finding those deep coffee eyes staring at him. Violet eyes held that gaze for a few moments before he finished with, "Just like all your scars."

His partner took a deep breath, bit his, but said nothing, dark eyes seeming to silently urge him to continue.

"Your fingers," he punctuated each word with a kiss to each fingertip, bringing each one to plush lips, "so long and thick, feel so good when they stroke my face, comb through my hair, and," he paused for a moment, holding the tip of an index finger gently between his teeth as he stared deep into the human's eyes, "when they're inside of me." Long, ocular whiskers fluttered shut with his eyes as he slowly sank his mouth down the digit to the knuckle, only opening them to meet his partner's dark eyes when he had the entirety of it within his mouth.

The man beneath him wiggled slightly, rubbing his thighs together before bending a knee up, the flush across his face and chest deepening with need. When his lover held his gaze, slowly sliding off his finger, he moaned, eyes half lidded in lust.

He slid his long tongue across the tip of the finger he had previously held in his mouth, closing his eyes as he curled his tongue around it. He engulfed the digit in his wet mouth again, giving long, hard sucks to it as he slid his lips along its length before caressing it with the tip of his tongue and moving to the next. He curled his wet tongue around the middle finger, placing a kiss to its length before nipping the tip and pulling it into his mouth to give small, slow sucks to it. He swirled his tongue along it a few times before popping off and moving to the next one, never easing his firm, gentle grip on the large hand and wrist in his hands as he laved at his partner's ring finger. He relished the soft, deep moans he brought out of the other man, planning to savour each one as he laved, nipped, and sucked at the finger in his focus. He curled his tongue between his fingers and the around a thick pinky, kissing the tip before slowly sliding down its length, finally releasing his own stifled moan around it. He could feel the heat building deep within him, but ignored it in favour of giving an alternation of long, soft sucks and short, hard ones to the small digit between his lips. When he finally slid off of it, his partner groaned in disappointment. Staring deep into black pine eyes, he raised his eyebrows as he swiped a tongue across the tip.

"Don't stop, Yumi," his partner pleaded breathlessly, biting his lip to stop the moan trying to claw its way out of his chest.

He hummed, pressing a kiss to that short finger. "Did I every say I was ready to stop? I still don't think you believe me when I speak the truth of just hoe beautiful you are; and how much I love you."

His partner sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He trailed his lips up his partner's hand, over his wrist, kneading a robust forearm and beep. His kisses following the firm, massaging movements of his hands, even nipping and licking the thick muscles there. He rubbed those muscles until they were soft, relaxed, pliable, kneading loving circles followed by small kisses and gentle nips of needlepoint teeth as he moved towards his shoulder. He crossed his chest, licking at each nipple, kissing his collar as he rubbed both shoulders. He nipped at the skin on his other shoulder, grazing his talons down both his partner's arms before beginning to massage and kiss his other bicep and forearm. "I love how thick and strong your arms are; I always feel so safe within your embrace." He kissed his wrist and hand, licking at his palm. "Your strength, both inner and outer, is _so_ beautiful." Violet eyes met dark ones.

His partner didn't even realize he opened his eyes again. He stared into those light eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you, Ikkaku."

"I..." He bit his lip, adjusting the position of his legs and hips. "I still think you're far more beautiful."

A long tongue slid up a few fingers before he said, "I don't think I am more beautiful than you, my love. But there are many forms that beauty takes and you--are my favourite." He kissed each fingertip, nipping the last one.

"I think that's very nice to say."

"I think you need to lay back, close your eyes, and let just how much I adore you sink in." He trailed his tongue up his arm, rubbing the muscles there, before kissing his partner's collar. His talons grazed broad shoulders as he slid his nose up his partner's throat, breathing deeply. "You always smell so good," he breathed under his partner's jaw; "Whenever you come home from work or the gym, whenever you came out of the bath, when you wake up in the morning, when you're hot and riled up, when you come..." He nipped the other man's chin. "Makes me wanna hold you closer, sink my teeth in, never let go until I've made love to you so many times that you forget everything else, knowing only us and the way our bodies fit so well together."

Moaning, his partner asked, "You gonna make me come, then?" His voice was soft, breathless, and husky.

A melodious hum came from his chest. "Maybe. We'll see." His last words took on a sort of song-like lilt to, a devious smile gracing his face. He kneaded the thick muscles corded into his partner's shoulders and neck, licking his throat before trailing kisses down his throat and along his collar and shoulders. He trailed his kisses even further down, sliding his lips and tongue down a thick torso, his talons grazing at blushed nipples and down his abdominal muscles. He placed kisses to his partner's chest scars and licked, kissed various oddly placed scars along his abdomen. "So many scars, so many stories I hope you'll tell me in our time together. I want to have enough time with you to hear them all." He kissed his naval again, dipping his tongue into it before moving even lower. Slender hands firmly rubbed deep strokes and circles into wide hips, talons threatening to dig in but not quite doing so. When he came to the short dick already fully aroused and flushed deeply, he swirled his tongue around it, laving at it then licking a stripe up the underside before dipping the tip of his tongue as much as he could into the thick foreskin hiding it.

His partner gasped a small moan, bucking hips being firmly held down by slick hands.

He wrapped his lips around his partner, giving a small suck to it as he popped off. "I love your dick, the way it shies itself away until I've begun to please you, the way it stands for me almost like it knows how much I adore it and you. The way it fits entirely in my mouth is so beautiful." He kissed it before rubbing his hands down thick thighs, grazing them with his talons as he followed his touch with his lips.

His partner whined, trying to lift his hips that were firmly held in place. He gave a frustrated sigh, throwing an arm over his face.

He brought both hands to one thigh, kneading into it deeply to ease out all the tension. He rubbed firm, loving circles into that thick thigh, trailing kisses along it, nipping under the knee gently. He ran his long, sharp teeth up the inside of that thigh, nipping the skin occasionally as he trailed further up. He kissed the top innermost part if his partner's thigh before leaving harsh, red scores along the outside with his talons and moving to the other. He kneaded and rubbed the thigh in his grasp, nipping its inside before bringing both hands up to grasp broad hips. "Your thighs are so thick, strong, and beautiful." He placed a kiss to the top of both thighs then his partner's loweer abdomen, kneading the hips under his slender hands. He rubbed large, firm circles into those hips before digging his talons in to leave long, deep scratches, drawing red on those plush muscles. He began kneading his partner's thighs again, calmly saying, "I love the feeling of your thighs wrapping around my head as I blow you, squeezing tight enough it almost hurts." He kissed the insides of both thighs, lightly caressing his partner's hips. He kissed down one leg, rubbing firm strokes into a large calf, lightly nipping his partner's foreleg a few times. He moved to the other for the same treatment then caressed his partner's ankles. "You have such strong, powerful, shapely legs. I bet there's no way I could ever outrun you if I had legs. So beautiful." He kissed an ankle, moving his hands to take a large foot in hand. He rubbed his thumbs into the top of it, the slick of his hands easing his strokes. He began rubbing light circles into each toe before sliding his hands over an ankle to stroke firmly. His thumbs began rubbing deep circles into the sole, holding his focus on the ball, giving a kiss to a few callouses. He rubbed his thumbs into the ball, giving a kiss to a few callouses. He rubbed his thumbs into the ball down to massage caring circles into the arch of the foot. His thumbs made deep strokes up and down a few times before he began kneading circles into his partner's heel. His thumbs traveled back to the arch to knead circles with his thumbs in opposing directions. After a few moments, he leaned forward to run his slick hands back and forth over his partner's foot and ankle. He moved to the other foot after placing a soft kiss to the top. He gave the same treatment to the foot in hand, leaning into it and keeping firm, gentle pressure on the arch and heel. "Your feet are so large and rough, working so hard to carry your weight and keep you strong. Your callouses here show how far you've gone and they protect your feet from further harm. So beautiful." He kissed the top of the foot softly.

His partner chuckled; "Didn't think you had a thing for feet."

His response was just a gentle hum as he grabbed his partner's hip and shoulder, gently pushing to get him to roll over.

The other man laid on his stomach, folding his arms under his head. "What're you gonna do now?"

"Patience, Ikkaku." He pressed a kiss to his partner's temple. He trailed his talons along a smooth scalp, making the other shiver. Pressing a kiss to his partner's temple again, he rubbed gentle circles into the other's head, stroking every part of it until he came to the base of his skull where he rubbed careful circles, peppering soft kisses along his partner's scalp. He began rubbing deep, caring strokes into a thick neck, talons lightly grazing the sides. He squeezed broad shoulders, kissing his partner's neck as he kneaded the plus muscles. He gave them another squeeze, kissing each one before sliding his hands down to squeeze, knead, and rub his upper back. He trailed kisses between his partner's shoulders and along every piece of skin he stroked firm circles into. He used the heels of his hands to knead into a broad upper back, leaning his weight into it. Kissing between his partner's shoulder blades, he slid his hands further down, giving firm strokes to a toned lower back. "Your back is so strong, showing off all your hard work to get this way. So broad, thick muscles all over..." He pushed his talons into the plush muscles of the other's back, slowly dragging them down either side of his spine, following the score with tender kisses. He squeezed a thin waist toned with muscle, sliding the tip of his tongue along the dips of his spine.

"It's just a back, Yumichika," his partner grumbled, face a deep rosy colour.

"The most beautiful back;" he punctuated his statement with a kiss to the small of the other man's back, trailing gentle circles further down. Slender hands came to squeeze luscious glutes, pushing and pulling them apart as needle-like teeth nipped at the top of each one. Long fingers squeezed, talons leaving marks in the firm flesh, and he began keanding it deeply. "You have such a great ass," he breathed, bending down to bite his partner's left cheek, squeezing both in his hands again. "Feels so good between my teeth..." He bit the other cheek, sharp teeth threatening to break through skin. He kissed the indentations his teeth left behind, wathcing the flesh slowly turn pink as blood rushed into it. "So smooth and firm; feels so great filling out my hands." He squeezed the glutes in his hands until his partner's ass tensed enough he couldn't squeeze any harder. He pushed the heels of his hands into the muscle there, kneading it firmly and rubbing out the tension there until it was soft and pliable again. "I'd love to adorn your ass in many pearls as it could hold, but I'm afraid they'd all bounce back right at me." He licked the seam where thoser thick muscles met all the way back to his partner's spine. "But I don't think I'd mind." He kissed the small of the other's back again, leaning back to watch his work. Kissing his partner atop his puckered hole, he squeezed his ass again, leaning back to continue watching. Keeping a firm grasp on one cheek, he stroked a finger along the line between those thick muscles. Circling his partner's hole, he found how easily his finger slid with its own slick along the other man and he began rubbing gentles circles to the other's hole. When he felt his partner begin to relax, he paused his gentle ,assage of his hole to kiss the small of his back before continuing his gentle massage again. After he felt satisfiedd with his work, he slowly pushed a liskc, slender finger in, taking extra care not to drag his talon against the other's insides, biting his lip as he let out a small moan. "No matter where I enter you, you're always so tight and hot."

The other man didnn't repsond, just taking deep, stuttering breaths as he felt his lover slowly slide inside.

"The way you feel around me... no matter what I put inside..." He slowly, carefully twisted his finger around, pushing it in even further until it had completely disappeared into the other's body. "So beautiful..." He bit his lips again, warmth spreading through him as his cock twitched. There was no hiding or ignoring his intense arousal at this point, he realzied, as he felt it slide against the inside of the other man's thigh, leaving a trail of slick behind.

"You can..." The human gasped before continuing, "add another..."

The sea creature took a deep breath, pressing his cock into his partner's thigh for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you, Ikkaku."

"I want..." Biting his lip, he looked back at his lover, eyes blown with lust and face red with need. _"More."_

He kissed the small of the other's back, his lips trailing down as he slid his finger out carefully. Tapping his tongue against his partner's hole, he grabbed hold of both ass cheeks and spread them, giving him better access. He pressed a kiss to the hole, sliding his tongue around its rim. Moving his tongue in various shapes, he began kneading the luscious muscles under his hands. When his partner released a moan, he dipped his tongue inside, moving it for a bit before withdrawing to kiss his partner's hole and around the surrounding area again.

The human gave a quiet, disappoitnted whine when his lover stopped his ministrations to continue kissing him all over, placing plush, iridescent lips all along his thighs and back.

He dug his talons into his partner's thick glutes, leaving newer, redder scores as he moved them down. He slid his tongue up the other's spine, fingers following to lovingly rub and caress various scars. Pressing a kiss to both shoulders, he inhaled his partner's scent deeply as he began kneading his back and shoulders again. He kissed the back of the other's head, leaning his forehead against him. "Do you believe me now, my love?" he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from [a romance novel title generator](https://sefchurchill.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/06/romance-2.htm) and the All Father of Pineapples helped me pick out which of the titles i picked would be best.
> 
> Also, for reference, after discussions on Discord about it, I wrote Ikkaku as smelling like choji oil (it's a type of sword oil), which is made by mixing mineral oil (wish I knew what kind, oh well) and a small amount of clove oil/extract for fragrance. That's what's being described when Yumichika is talking about how he smells.


End file.
